


關於墮落米迦勒

by flies_crepe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies_crepe/pseuds/flies_crepe
Summary: 地獄發出的咆哮幾乎驚動了天堂。





	關於墮落米迦勒

罪惡的甲蟲即將羽化，卵鞘扭動著，孕育、孵化，米迦勒對地獄之王的感情亦是如此，天使戀愛了，聽起來多麼美好的事，卻被一個指令貶往黑暗之處，那兒潮濕、陰涼，穿著破爛的惡魔在文書堆中賣力幹活，或許是自視甚高吧，米迦勒很難想像這些所謂的魔鬼，曾經都是聖潔優雅的天使。現在她懂了，上帝的虛偽，你會發現她也有敵人，所謂的寬恕只留給願意屈膝者，不可言喻，聽起來就像一個天大的笑話，用來掩蓋她是個不折不扣的僭主，這樣一個事實對人類來說太殘酷了，他們的信仰，只是個幌子。  
米迦勒愛上別西卜了。那是個錯誤的人，她在千年前那場叛變初次與黑髮女子交手，她們當時皆身穿鎧甲，閃著醉人的金光，廝殺著，米迦勒稱呼她為「叛徒」，也親眼見證了那幫以路西法為首的革命分子墮落為魔的場景，潔白的羽翼猶如被潑灑的墨汁侵蝕，化為夜的深黑，他們各個因疼痛而哭喊著，也有少數沉默接受判決的墮落天使，別西卜就是其中一名，她的喉嚨被迫發出嗡嗡的惱人聲響，熾天使再也不歌唱，可是她面不改色，接受了流放的命運。  
她愛上叛徒了。  
那是在克勞利的審判，達貢讓她承裝聖水下來，她再次瞧見那個地獄宰相，與當年起義的模樣沒有多大差異，只是更骯髒、更黑暗。別西卜沒有多做敘舊的動作，只是就事論事的坐好她的位子，她的臉上布滿零星的紅橘色霉塊與凸疣。米迦勒抬頭打量了這個簡陋的刑場；齜牙咧嘴的達貢、眼神空洞的哈斯塔、屌兒啷噹的克勞利，以及玻璃幕後的眾多低等惡魔。  
「米迦勒，不是我們不相信你，但很明顯，我們不相信你。」啊，她甚至變得不再信任天使。

別西卜的嗓音有著難以言說的威嚴性存在，當她站起身來，大聲喊道，驅離那些觀戲的群眾，是的，米迦勒愛上她了。  
這是一切一切的開端。  
/  
她從灰燼中爬起身，長嘆了一口氣，空氣中難聞的塑膠氣味混雜低級香菸的煙霧，米迦勒拍拍前額，像是要回憶起什麼，她只記得萬能的主對她不道德的情愛關係感到十分不滿，然後，就這麼淪落了。原先杏色的頭髮染成黑暗的顏色，身上不再有整潔的套裝，取而代之的是破爛的大衣，她不習慣這種生活，汙穢、黏膩的地獄對她來說還太難以接受。  
「米迦勒，是你嗎。」肥大的果蠅停在米迦勒的鼻頭上。她循著聲音回頭，是別西卜，正經八百的臉浮上一絲不屑。「大天使墮落，天大的消息哪，你現在只是個初階惡魔了，我的老朋友。」  
米迦勒緊閉雙唇許久才開口：「你要怎麼處置我？」  
「噢，你親愛的上帝已經處置你了，我們沒有那麼殘忍，難道我能把你再泡到火湖裡嗎？」她發出尖笑，她匆匆擦乾因大笑而湧出的一抹淚。「說吧，什麼理由讓你墮落了，你對她不可言喻的計畫有所不滿？提出質疑？計畫革命？來吧快告訴我。」  
米迦勒揮揮手趕走了她倆之間的蒼蠅，不打算告訴別西卜任何事情。  
「你是惡魔了，我們的一員，臭天使，說吧！」

米迦勒皺起眉頭，悄聲在別西卜耳邊道；「我喜歡你。」  
地獄發出的咆哮幾乎驚動了天堂。

fin


End file.
